


Young Justice: Omega Among Alpha's

by SilverBeetle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I will/might update the Warnings/Relationships/ect... later on, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: I noticed that there were A LOT of Voltron Legendary Defender Alpha/Beta/Omega stories but couldn't find any Young Justice so I decided to make one.Jaime Reyes is an Omega and finds out that his Suppressants have run out. Bart messages him and he is afraid the Alpha's would smell him. Nightwing tells the Team about where he thinks the next escape is going to be and splits them up into three Squads.





	1. Prologue

Prologue- 

Jaime stared at the orange bottle in despair when he realized that there was only one pill left. He couldn’t get more because he wasn’t of age to purchase them without an adult and his family was on an Alpha Only cruise. Jaime was the only Omega in the family. So, he told them they should enjoy themselves (“The team might need me anyway” he had said) and they reluctantly left. 

Now, he stared at the prescribed bottle and regretted not asking his mother to get him more. With a deep sigh, he took the last pill and downed it with water. 

‘They’ll be back soon’ he thought to himself as he sat on the soft couch, ‘they’ll be back within the week’ 

He knew that Khaji Da couldn’t suppress the scent or the Heat himself, he had asked, and so the boy was forced to rely on the Suppressants. 

The Hispanic male was searching through channels, none of them interesting him, when the familiar ding of his phone rang through the house. The boy took the silver contraption out of his pocket and looked at the text from Bart Allen AKA Impulse. 

Bart: Nightwing wants us at the Cave for a mission 

Jaime quickly typed that he was coming and turned off the TV. He activated his armour before flying out of his house through the window. He landed near a Zeta Tube and entered it. 

The monotone computer system announced his arrival but he ignored it as he made his way to the Debriefing Room. 

The smell of Alpha met his nose before he was even in sight of the room making him uncomfortable. He pushed the unease down and entered. The others glanced at him before turning their attention to Nightwing (who was standing in front of a holo-computer). The boy was relieved when this happened and felt his heart rate calm. 

“Now that everyone is here” Nightwing began, “Queen Bee’s men were found helping prisoners to escape from here, here and here” he pointed to three dots on a map, “we believe that Canada’s High Security Prison is the next stop” 

He returned his attention to the young heroes, “We’ll be dividing up into three Squads. Alpha Squad; consisting of Miss M, Robin, Beast Boy and Wondergirl, will be positioned at the front door” 

Wondergirl and Beast Boy silently cheered. 

“Beta Squad; consisting of Impulse, Bumble Bee, Batgirl and Lagoon Boy, will be positioned at the back” Nightwing continued, “and Zeta Squad; consisting of Superboy, Blue Beetle and myself, will be positioned on the roof. Is there any questions?” 

No one rose their hands or replied. 

“Good. I don’t believe that Queen Bee will be there but in case she is wear these” he handed everyone a small head set (AN: Sort of like the one ear microphone), “it will cancel out her mind control powers. Meet back here in 5” 

With that said everyone left. 

Jaime deactivated his armour to put the mind control canceler on before reactivating it. 

-5 minute later- 

Everyone got into the Bio Ship and they were off to the Canada prison.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team is fighting Queen Bees men. Jaime is pinned and fighting his Omega Side. Superboy smells something foreign coming from Blue Beetle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^'Mind Speech'  
> {Kahji Talk}

Chapter One- 

Blue Beetle watched his scans to see if anything out of the ordinary was happening. 

Nightwing was pacing silently and looking for a signal saying that the men were there. 

Superboy kept his ears out and scanned the sides of the building and forest for any sign of an intended breakout. 

{Jaime Reyes, the suppressant is beginning to wear off, I will try to keep the smells from reaching out of the suit but I do not know how long that will last} 

Jaime bit his bottom lip and gave a small nod before looking at Nightwing. 

^‘Nightwing, are you sure they’ll be here?’ Blue Beetle asked. 

The senior looked at the rookie and gave a small nod. Jaime took a deep breath and felt a slight pain in his abdomen signaling the beginning of his heat. He forced his heart to calm and his mind to not drift off. The scent of the two Alpha’s made that very difficult and he silently begged Khaji to take control. 

{I cannot do that Jaime Reyes. I apologize but the Reach have made it so that every Scarab is superior, on this planet that means I am an Alpha. If I take control I most likely will have no control over my actions} 

Jaime bit back a whine and closed his eyes, the scent of 74 Alphas was so strong. His eyes snapped open. 

^’Nightwing, how much Alpha’s are in the Prison?’ 

The older Alpha looked at him confused before answering, ^’four, the other Alpha’s were transported out of here last night. Why?’ 

{Jaime Reyes, sixty unknown Alpha life forms coming from the forest} 

^’The Scarab says that there are 60 other Alpha’s (ones that aren’t in the prison) near’ he pointed to the forest, ^’coming from the forest’ 

Nightwing nodded and the members of the Zeta Squad got ready to fight. 

^’Alpha Squad, Beta Squad get ready’ Nightwing ordered. 

Jaime shifted slightly when the scents grew overwhelming. He closed his eyes, pain filled his stomach and his Omega side fought for control. 

Superboy looked over at the Freshman when he heard his heart rate spike and noticed his eyes were closed as if in pain. 

^’Beetle, are you alright? Is your head set working?’ the clone demanded, getting Nightwings attention. 

Blue Beetle opened his eyes, they looked dazed, and looked at the two superiors. 

^’I’m fine, Scarab just made the head set stronger.’ 

Superboy nodded and the two returned their attention to the men who walked out of the forest. 

Jaime looked at the smiling villains. 

{There are two Beta’s *supplies coordinates*. Suggestion: attack them, leave the Alpha’s for the rest} 

The Hispanic nodded and got ready to fly. 

^’Attack Now!’ Nightwing called. 

Jaime jumped into the air and instantly went for the Beta’s while the rest of the Team went for the Alpha’s. He used a sonic wave to push them to the ground and was about to change it to a Staple Gun when he got tackled from behind. 

The scent of Alpha was everywhere, Jaime couldn’t understand what his Scarab told him. The Alpha on him was smiling and Jaime felt a wave of BAD coming from him. This Alpha will not be a good Alpha. Jaime struggled as the Alpha pinned him and the Beta’s walked over. 

Jaime’s mind screamed at him to mate, to breed but something else told him to try and get away. 

The boy groaned as the man put pressure against his throat, aroused by the action, but didn’t allow the moan out. 

“Look at what we have here, a lone Alpha who thinks he can take on two Beta’s and an Alpha All by Himself” the Alpha snickered and the Beta’s laughed, “The Queen will LOVE his spirit” 

Jaime blinked hazily at them, his Omega Side demanding to be set free. 

^’What’s a Queen?’ 

^’Beetle?! Where are you?!’ 

Jaime flinched when he heard the Lead Alpha yell in his mind before answering, his mind in a daze. 

^’Dunno. Went to fight Beta’s, Alpha male caught me by surprise’ 

^’Are you able to fight back?’ 

Jaime lifted a hand but it was instantly pinned. A small whine escaped his mouth without his command and he struggled weakly. The Alpha growled in warning and the Omega flinched before going still. 

^’Beetle!’ 

Jaime flinched at the voice and a soft whimper filled the air. The BAD Alpha and Beta’s laughed at this. One of the Beta’s placed a hand on his protected cheek while another one took out a communicator. 

^’No’ 

The female Beta talked in the comm. system but Jaime couldn’t hear a word she said, his eyes began to blacken and shadows appeared. The scent of MORE Alpha’s filled the air and he whimpered. 

^’More Alpha’s are near, dunno if part of pack of if enemy’ The Omega informed. 

The Alpha on him disappeared and the Beta’s let out startled sounds before they, too, disappeared. Lead Alpha’s face appeared and he held out a hand to the downed Omega. Blue Beetle took his hand and was pulled to his feet, the Alpha made sure he was stable on his feet before letting go. 

“Are you alright?” he demanded. 

Jaime gave a small nod, holding back the need to be CLOSER to the Alpha. The Lead Alpha slumped in relief and informed the rest of the pack that they were fine. Blue followed his leader as they made their way to the other members. 

They entered the Bio Ship after making sure the coast was clear and Jaime sat in the back, staring out the window. 

{Jaime Reyes. I am unable to suppress your scent for much longer.} 

The boy mumbled and laid his head against the cool metal of the Ship as the pain flared up again. 

{About an hour and your scent will be revealed. 30 minutes until you reach the Cave and it will take about 20 minutes to do the debriefing. Suggestive tactic: leave right when the Debriefing is finished} 

Jaime mumbled in agreement and pulled his legs to his chest before wrapping his arms around his knees. He felt an Alpha’s eyes on him and looked over to find the Alpha Clone staring at him. He averted his gaze and returned to looking out the window. The metal protecting him felt to tight and he tried to take it off but the Scarab didn’t allow him to. 

{If you are to take the armour off you will expose that you are an Omega. A MALE Omega.} 

Jaime whined and closed his eyes, not noticing the whine had gotten all the Alpha’s attention. 

“Beetle” Jaime looked at Lead Alpha as he gave him a concerned look, “are you alright?” 

The Omega knew he couldn’t lie when the Lead Alpha asked him a question directly so he responded the best he could. 

“Armour is too tight, Scarab won’t let me take it off” he mumbled. 

The Alpha’s instantly looked alarmed and the Speed Alpha was by his side in an instant. 

“Is it trying to take control?” 

Jaime shook his head and saw the Alpha’s relax ever-so-slightly. 

“Scarab won’t let me take it off until he checks something” Jaime winced when the suit became tighter, “but it hurts” 

“How long until it’s finished?” 

Jaime shrugged, “about an hour” 

The Alpha’s nodded. 

-25 Minutes Later- 

Jaime followed the others out of the Bio Ship and into the Debriefing Room. Lead Alpha spoke, but Jaime didn’t hear him all he could focus on was that Alpha’s were all around him. The Omega forced a Whine of Need down and tried to focus on the higher ranking superior. 

About 26 minutes later, the meeting was over and the Omega made his exit. He was about to type in his home town coordinates into the Zeta Tube when Alpha Clone’s voice sounded. 

“Mind if I walk you home?” 

Jaime tilted his head slightly and looked at the higher ranking before shrugging. 

Alpha Clone walked over and watched as the boy typed in the coordinates before the two teleported to an alley way. They walked to a cherry colored house and Jaime unlocked the door. 

“Gracias for walking me home” Jaime thanked and Alpha Clone shrugged. 

“You would have done the same if-” the older went silent but the Omega didn’t seem to notice. 

{Jaime Reyes. I am unable to conceal your scent anymore} 

The boy froze and turned to see the Alpha sniffing the air and walking closer. The Omega felt the wave of NEED come from the Alpha and whimpered when he cornered him to the door. Jaime quickly grabbed the handle and opened the door before slipping inside and slammed the door before the Alpha Clone could follow. 

The Omega checked the rest of the house to make sure it was secure before looking out the eye hole. Alpha Clone wasn’t there anymore and the boy sighed in relief, Khaji deactivated the armour and Jaime slid to the floor. He curled in on himself and slept by the door the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you liked the Chapter. Please R&R


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's Heat attracts a Looking Alpha. Jaime awakes the next day with no memory of it.

Chapter Two- 

Jaime woke up gasping, his whole body felt as if it were on fire and he needed to get cooled down. NOW. 

The boy scrambled to his feet only to collapse on the hard, unforgiving ground. His whined and whimpered before trying two more times. When he still was unable to stand he moved to get his phone. He took it out of his pocket and contacted the first thing that was there. 

The phone rang and rang but no one picked up so the Omega tried the second contact with the same result. On the tenth contact the boy finally gave up and slumped down. 

The young Omega let out a pained whine when there was a knock on the door. 

{Do NOT open the door} 

Jaime blinked and called to the knocker, “who is it?!” 

“Sasha” a female voice called back, “from next door” 

The scent of a Looking Alpha filled his nose and he winced as his Omega side poked its head up. 

“Is there something you need?” Jaime forced a whine down. 

“I was wondering if Bianca Reyes was home.” 

“Uhm..... No lo siento, she went to an Alpha Cruise” Jaime replied. 

“Is it alright if you hand me the pan she borrowed a few days ago?” 

Jaime, ignoring his Scarab, said he would and used the furniture for help as he went to get the pan. He grabbed it and slowly made his way to the front door. He opened it and the blonde took a deep breath in before lunging at him. The boy yelped as he got pinned to the floor and whined when the Alpha began kissing and rubbing her scent all over him. 

“Shh” she cooed, “I’ll take good care of you” 

Jaime pushed at her weakly but his Omega side fought him, sapping most of his strength. 

{Sending Distress Signal} 

Jaime felt relief and disappointment go through him. He pushed the disappointment down when the woman began undressing and hoped they got here in time. Tears filled his eyes when she began undressing him and felt panic go through him when more Alpha scents filled the air. 

One of the extra Alpha’s ran into the room and quickly took her away before returning. Jaime whined and flinched away when a bulky Alpha, a tall Alpha and another female Alpha came in. Bulky Alpha said something but Jaime could only feel the fear of being attacked again. 

The Omega pressed himself as back as he could when the fast Alpha knelt down. The Hispanic curled up and let out a fear-filled snarl. Fast Alpha looked surprised and pulled back slightly. Tall Alpha said something and Fast Alpha quickly went to the others. 

Jaime growled slightly when any of them so much as twitched. Tall Alpha knelt down, the other Alpha’s soon followed suit. Tall Alpha said something and slightly inched forward but the Omega growled again and glared. 

{Jaime Reyes. These Alpha’s are not a threat. They are a part of your pack} 

Jaime blinked and looked at them closely. He recognized them instantly as Lead Alpha, Alpha Clone, Speed Alpha and Strong Alpha. The Omega instantly uncurled before inching closer. Jaime nuzzled Lead Alpha in apology for not recognizing them sooner. 

“You're an Omega?” Speed Alpha questioned in surprise. 

Jaime looked at him before crawling over and nuzzling his side. Speed Alpha cautiously petted the Omega’s head causing the Omega to purr. Jaime slowly fell asleep, trusting the Alpha’s to protect him. 

When Jaime awoke next, he was in his room with no memory of what happened the day before.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime enters the HQ and thinks he was taken advantage of. He Flees to a hidden place that only he knows about and falls asleep while cooling off. Khaji sedates him and takes the rest of the fluids out of his system before flying him home (Khaji is in control of Suit not of Jaime). The front door is unlocked.

Chapter 3- 

When Jaime entered the HQ he was bombarded with the smell of nervous and worried Alphas. The boy looked at everyone confused. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Impulse bit his bottom lip and shared a look with everyone else. 

“What do you remember of yesterday?” Nightwing asked. 

Jaime hummed and tried to remember but froze and stiffened when he couldn’t recall anything. The only other time that has happened was when he forgot to take his Suppressants for a few days and his Heat got out of control. 

“Oh” Jaime breath, he remembered the scent of Alpha’s in his home, five scents in total, this morning and tears filled his eyes. 

The boy backed away from the Alpha’s tears ran down his cheeks and he quickly turned and fled through the Zeta Tube. 

~*~ 

Jaime stumbled to a landing and quickly hid in a cave that he had founded when he was younger and searched for the test every Omega got when they become old enough to get Heats. 

He took it and sighed in relief when it came up negative. The boy slumped and cleaned himself at the pond to get the Alphas scents off. 

He swam after that and sighed in relief when the water cooled his scorching skin. The boy froze and let out a relieved laugh when he felt another wave of pain in his abdomen. If he still has the abdomen pain than he didn’t mate or get claimed. 

The male smiled happily and continued to swim. 

He closed his eyes, and soon fell into a doze as the water cooled him and the sun warmed him. 

~*~ 

Jaime felt his lungs scream and his nose burn. 

The boy’s eyes snapped open and he was instantly blinded by pain. The cool water around him was now burning and when he tried to swim up, his body wouldn’t respond. 

The boy coughed and metal wrapped around him. 

Jaime flew out of the water and crashed on the shore. His armour left and he began coughing and sneezing. 

Soon most of the water was out and his system and the boy rolled to his back and took deep breaths. 

The boy felt something enter his system and he was soon slipping to the vast world of unconsciousness. 

~*~ 

Jaime opened his eyes with a groan and found himself in his room at his home. 

The boy sighed in relief and rolled over before snuggling deeper into his nest before allowing sleep to consume him. 

Not noticing the front door was unlocked and his Omega scent was able to be smelled by anyone who was three houses away.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wakes to find Alphas and Betas in his room. He begins to feel unusually tired and the team asks him to come in. Jaime's Heat gets out of control and attracts an Alpha.

Chapter 4- 

Jaime groaned when the scent of many Alpha’s filled his nose and frowned when he didn’t recognize any of them. 

He blinked open his eyes and froze when he saw four Alphas and two Betas standing there, the Alphas looked lustful. 

Jaime sat up and stumbled back, letting out a Warning Snarl, ignoring his Omega Side. 

“What are you doing in my home?!” The Omega demanded. 

{Activating Armour if need be} 

‘good’ 

“We smelled an unclaimed Omega and it is in our rights to claim any we find” the bulkiest Alpha replied and glared at the boy, “where are you hiding her?” 

‘Her. They don’t know I’m the Unclaimed Omega’ Jaime thought in relief before standing up and glaring even more. 

“You have NO Right to barge into my home and demand to mate with an unclaimed Omega!” Jaime snapped, his Omega Side trying to make him tell them but he ignored it, “I can tell the police you committed a BAE” 

The Alpha growled and Jaime forced himself to keep from cowering. 

“We can tell them that you are keeping an Unclaimed Omega” the smaller Alpha snarled, “after all, it is against the law to NOT turn in any and all Unclaimed Omegas to the Government once they are old enough to go into Heat” 

Jaime’s glare intensified and bile rose in his throat. 

The Law was put there when Unclaimed Omegas became more common and the Government would ship them to homes with Looking Alphas or Betas. That Law always made Jaime want to throw up. His family was always made up of Alphas or Betas so no one questioned them when they said that they were buying the Omega Suppressants for their friends. The Omega Suppressants helped the Betas to get started with their Heats and once they were on their third or fourth Heat than they can deal with the weird Beta things. 

Jaime huffed and turned, “you can look all you want but you won’t find any Omega in this house. The scent probably is still from yesterday when one of my friends-friend brought a plus one and that so happened to be an Unclaimed Omega. The friends-friend hadn’t claimed his Omega yet. Now, can you leave my house?” 

The Betas and Alphas sniffed the air and huffed when they smelled other Alpha scents that were slightly fainter than the Omegas. 

“Sorry about the inconvenience” The smallest Alpha growled before they left. 

Jaime locked the door and looked down to find his pants a bit wet. 

“Damn” 

~*~ 

Around lunch time, Jaime finished eating a ham and cheese sandwich before yawning and stretching. 

He didn’t know why he was so tired but he was, even though he slept most of yesterday and up until an hour ago. 

He slowly climbed to his feet and gasped when pain slammed into him. He doubled over and coughed as he hugged his stomach. 

Soon, the pain subsided and Jaime made his way to his nest. Once he was in it, he closed his eyes and slipped to sleep. 

~*~ 

Jaime awoke slowly when he heard his phone ringing. The boy reached in his pocket and took it out before answering. 

“Hola” He murmured tiredly. 

# Jaime. We need you at the Cave. It’s urgent # 

Jaime mumbled an “I’ll be there” before standing up and activating the armour as he made his way to the window. He jumped out and flew to the Zeta Tube before entering. 

Once the computer called his name and ID out to everyone listening, he walked to the Training Room and found everyone there, including the mentors. 

“Wassup” Jaime slurred and rubbed his eyes for the tenth time since he awoke. 

The teams looked at each other worried, all forcing themselves to NOT claim him. 

“Beetle” Nightwing started, “how are you holding up?” 

Jaime blinked and gave a small yawn before shrugging. 

“’m ‘oldin’ ‘p f’ne” the Omega slurred and slumped slightly, his eyes drooping before he snapped back to attention, “how’s ‘ou doin’?” 

“We’re fine" Bart replied and took a small step forward before forcing himself to stop, “are you sure you’re alright? you look ready to collapse” 

jaime blinked a few times before shrugging again, “i’s pro’aly norm’l" 

“Probably?” Beast Boy asked, confused. 

Jaime nodded and explained, “I’s n’ver h’d l’ng Hea’ b’fo’e. Alsw’ys h’d ‘ppressants” 

The other’s eyes widened at that and they gaped in shock. 

“WHAT?!” La’gaan yelled, “THAT ISN’T HEALTHY!” 

Jaime flinched away from the angry Water Alpha. His Omega Side shrinking back and hiding deeper in his mind. 

The boy didn’t notice that he made a small whine until La’gaan made an Apologetic Chirp (in which the Omega responded with a small nod). 

Jaime yawned again and felt the Omega in him purring. The scent of Alpha’s becoming stronger and stronger. 

Jaime stiffened and backed away before turning and bolting. 

The Omega was starting to lose control over his Heat. 

~*~ 

-Change of POV- 

A man smiled when he smelled the scent of an Unclaimed Omega and followed it. He found a Hispanic boy curled up and panting in an alleyway. 

The man walked forward and the scent grew. 

His smile grew and the Omega MALE lifted his head. 

Chocolate brown eyes met Olive green.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime attracts a Ready To Mate Alpha. Khaji Da isn't sure how to respond. Jaime and Khaji plan on leaving.

Chapter 5- 

Jaime stared at the Alpha and felt his body heat up. The boy closed his eyes and turned his head away. 

The pain, heat and Need To Breed was preventing him from moving away. 

He heard footsteps and curled up tighter when a hand touched him. The smell of alcohol made his nose scrunch up. The scent of a Ready To Mate Alpha made him whimper. 

“Shh” a gruff and unfriendly voice purred, “I’ll take good care of you” 

Jaime teared up and scrunched his eyes closed. 

~*~ 

The Omega cried heavily into his pavement where the man had left him. 

Khaji would have stopped the Alpha but was confused on if the man was attacking his Host or not, one side of his Host begged the Alpha to take him while the other half had whispered that it was wrong and he didn’t want it. 

The Scarab felt both sides crying now and felt terrible for letting this happen. 

He wrapped the exoskeleton around his Host and took control of armour. He flew his Host home and sent out antibodies on the way. 

Once he was there, the Scarab landed and entered the house before locking everything (all the doors and windows) and starting up the shower. 

{Jaime Reyes. I have to deactivate the armour so that you can clean} 

The Scarab felt the boy’s heart speed up in terror and let out a soft clicky-sigh. 

{I have made sure that the premise was secure and safe, you do not need to worry} 

“Kha-Khaji, ca-can you... ca-can we leave Ear-Earth” Jaime’s voice was soft and weak. 

Khaji Da “frowned” and moved closer to the water. 

{Where will we go?} 

“An-anywhere” Jaime replied, “I-I’m just si-sick of Ea-Earth” 

Khaji was silent, searching for habitable, peaceful planets for humans out of this Galaxy. He found two and let out a affirmed click. 

Relief filled the bond the two shared. 

{But you must get showered and packed before we leave. We will leave tomorrow. You can sleep in the armour tonight if it makes you feel safe} 

A soft sniff than a small “thank you” came from the boy. 

~*~ 

After packing and showering, Jaime curled up in his nest and tried to sleep. 

~*~ 

The next morning, the boy ate slowly and left at 8:00AM sharp. 

Next Stop. Anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ANY questions please ask. Please R&R


End file.
